seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sworn Slayer
The Sworn Slayer Prestige Class taken from Dragon Magazine #324, page 81 Entry Reqs: Base Attack Bonus +6 Skills: Knowledge (appropriate to sworn enemy) 4 ranks, Sense Motive 4 ranks Special: Must swear a vow to destroy all creatures of a certain kind. This vow must be in response to the character suffering a great loss at the claws of the chosen sworn enemy. Class Skills: Bluff, Gather Info, Knowledge, Listen, Move Silently, Search, Sense Motive, Spot, Survival Skill Points at each level: 4 +int modifier Weapon and Armor Proficiency: all simple and martial arms and armors. Sworn Foe (ex): 1st level: must chose a creature type (such as aberration, undead, humanoid, etc) Against creatures of the chosen type, the sworn slayer gains a bonus to Bluff, Listen, Move Silently Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks, as well as weapon damage rolls. This bonus stacks with a ranger's favored enemy bonus. Bonus increases at 3rd and 5th level. Animosity (su): Focus the Sworn Slayer's anger towards a specific kind of creature within the Sworn Foe's type (for instance, the Sworn Foe could be undead, with an Animosity towards Vampires). Versus the source of the Animosity, the Sworn Slater gains an additional +3 to the skills and damage that the Sworn Foe ability grants. This bonus stacks with the Sworn Foe bonus and ranger favored enemy bonuses. At 4th level, this bonus increases. Determination (ex): Gain a +2 bonus on all saves against special attacks, spells and spell-like abilities of a creature of his sworn foe type. Nemisis (su): Gains the Nemesis feat even if he does not meet the pre-reqs (Nemesis feat: pre-req: favored enemy class ability. Benefit: Choose one of your favored enemies: You can sense the presence of creatures of this type within 60' as well as pinpoint their exact location, distance and direction, from you. Normal barriers and obstructions do not block this supernatural ability, allowing you to sense the presence behind walls and doors (for example). This does not allow you to actually see invisible opponents, but you can pin point their square. In addition to sensing their presence, you deal +1d6 points of damage on weapon attack rolls made against creatures of this type.) Slayer Attack (su): If a sworn slayer studies his foe for 3 rounds, then makes a single attack with a melee weapon, or ranged weapon within 30', that suceessfully deals damage; the attack has a chance of killing (if alive) or destroying (if construct or undead) the target. While studying the foe, the sworn slayer can undertake other actions so long as his attention stays focused on the target and the target does not detect the sworn slayer or recognize him as an enemy. The victim gains a Fortitude Save (DC 10+sworn slayer class level +sworn slayers Int Mod) against the attack, failure indicates death (or destruction). Once the Sworn Slayer completes his 3 rounds of study, he has 3 rounds in which to conduct the attack, otherwise he must spend 3 additional rounds in study before attempting the death attack. Proposed Changes Since The Slayer (srd psionic prestige class) exists as an "illithid slayer" and is much, much better than the sworn slayer presented above...I was thinking about basically just editing the Slayer prc from the SRD to be a generic slayer (one that you pick a favored enemy, and the abilities aren't necessarily geared towards illithids...like the brain buffer and blast feedback abilities). Below is what I propose. Let me know what you guys think. I started with the Slayer PRC (geared towards killing illithids). I lined out stuff that I propose removing, and put stuff in Bold and Italics that I changed or added. SLAYER http://www.wizards.com/dnd/images/xph_gallery/80455.jpg Hit Die: d8. =Requirements = To qualify to become a slayer, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Base Attack Bonus: +5. Skill: Knowledge () 4 ranks. this has to be the knowledge that identifies whatever your favored enemy is Feat: Track. =Class Skills = The slayer’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Concentration (Con), Knowledge (whatever the sworn foe identifier is) (Int), Listen (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spot (Wis), and Survival (Wis). Skill Points at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Table: The Slayer =Class Features = All the following are class features of the slayer prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Slayers are proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with all types of armor. Powers Known:Beginning at 2nd level, a slayer gains additional power points per day and access to new powers as if she had also gained a level in whatever manifesting class she belonged to before she added the prestige class. She does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (bonus feats, metapsionic or item creation feats, psicrystal special abilities, and so on). This essentially means that she adds the level of slayer to the level of whatever manifesting class the character has, then determines power points per day, powers known, and manifester level accordingly. If a character had more than one manifesting class before she became a slayer, she must decide to which class she adds the new level of slayer for the purpose of determining power points per day, powers known, and manifester level. Spells Known: Slayer gains spells just like an assassin. Favored Enemy (Ex): When she enters the class, a slayer formally declares a type of psionic creature as the enemy she detests above all others. Due to her extensive study of her foes and training in the proper techniques for combating them, she gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks when using these skills against her favored enemy. Likewise, she gets a +2 bonus on weapon damage rolls against creatures of this kind. At 4th level the bonuses increase to +4, at 7th level to +6, and at 10th level to +8. Enemy Sense (Su): A slayer can sense the presence of her favored enemy within 60 feet of herself, even if they are hidden by darkness or walls, but she cannot discern their exact location. Brain Nausea (Su): At 2nd level, a slayer gains a constant defensive ability somewhat similar to the aversion power. Any creature that attempts to eat the slayer’s brain must succeed on a Will save (DC 15 + slayer’s class level) or become disinclined to do so for 24 hours thereafter. A creature that fails this save may take any action it desires except extracting the slayer’s brain (but does not realize it is being so affected). This ability is active even if the slayer is unconscious, stunned, or otherwise helpless. Determination (Ex): At 2nd level the slayer gets a +2 bonus on all saves against special attacks, spells and spell like abilities against creatures of his favored enemy type. Lucid Buffer (Ex): At 3rd level, a slayer becomes especially skilled at resisting mental attacks. She gains a +4 competence bonus on saving throws against all compulsions and mind-affecting effects. This ability is active even if the slayer is unconscious, stunned, or otherwise helpless. Nemesis (Su): at 3rd level slayer deals an extra +1d6 point of damage on weapon attacks rolls made against his favored enemy type. Cerebral Blind (Su): After reaching 6th level, a slayer is protected from all devices, powers, and spells that reveal location. This ability protects against information gathering by clairsentience powers or effects that reveal location. The ability even foils bend reality, limited wish, miracle, reality revision, and wish when they are used to gain information about the slayer’s location (however, metafaculty can pierce this protective barrier). In the case of remote viewing or scrying that scans an area a slayer is in, the effect works, but the slayer simply isn’t detected. Remote viewing or scrying attempts that are targeted specifically at a slayer do not work. This ability is active as long as the slayer is psionically focused. Slayer Attack (su): If a sworn slayer studies his foe for 3 rounds, then makes a single attack with a melee weapon, or ranged weapon within 30', that suceessfully deals damage; the attack has a chance of killing (if alive) or destroying (if construct or undead) the target. While studying the foe, the sworn slayer can undertake other actions so long as his attention stays focused on the target and the target does not detect the sworn slayer or recognize him as an enemy. The victim gains a Fortitude Save (DC 10+sworn slayer class level +sworn slayers Int Mod) against the attack, failure indicates death (or destruction). Once the Sworn Slayer completes his 3 rounds of study, he has 3 rounds in which to conduct the attack, otherwise he must spend 3 additional rounds in study before attempting the death attack. Breach Power Resistance (Su): A slayer of 8th level or higher can enhance her weapon with psionic might. Each successful melee attack (or ranged attack if the target is within 30 feet) she makes with her weapon against a creature with power resistance temporarily reduces its power resistance by 1. Unless the creature is slain, its lost power resistance returns all at once 12 hours later. This ability is active as long as the slayer is psionically focused. Breach Defenses (Su): A slayer of 8th level or higher can imbue her weapon with psionic power. Each successful melee or ranged attack (within 30') she makes against a creature of her favored enemy type temporarily reduces that creatures Damage Reduction (if it has any) by 1. Unless the creature is slain, its lost DR returns all at once 12 hours later. Cerebral Immunity (Su): On reaching 9th level, a slayer gains protection from all devices, powers, and spells that influence the mind. This ability shields her against almost all mind-affecting powers and effects (though the slayer can selectively allow powers or spells to affect her). The ability even foils bend reality, limited wish, miracle, reality revision, and wish when they are used to mentally influence a slayer. This ability is active as long as the slayer is psionically focused. Always Ready: (Su) upon reaching 9th level, a slayer is never considered flat footed versus foes of her favored enemy type. Blast Feedback (Su): At 10th level, if a slayer makes her saving throw when attacked with mind blast, the mind blast rebounds upon the attacker. Only the original attacker is targeted in the rebound effect. If the original attacker fails a Will saving throw (DC equal to that of the original attack), the attacker is affected normally by the mind blast. Unstoppable (Su): Upon reaching 10th level, the Slayer is relentless in her pursuit of her favored enemy. The Slayer Gains Improved Mettle/Evasion/Force of Will versus special abilities, spells and sla's of her favored enemy. (basically this is improved evasion for all three save types, but only effective against the favored enemy). Category:House Rules Category:Sworn Slayer